plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunflower (PvZ: GW)
:For the Sunflower in other games, see Sunflower. Sunflower is a re-occurring plant throughout the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Unlike in its predecessors, the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare is not present for the collection of sun, as it only exists in Boss Mode, but is instead a class designed for healing other plants. This makes it more important of a class than some others, as it should be noted there are few other ways to heal. Description The Sunflower is the backbone of the Plant army and keeps her teammates in the fight with her superior healing and sunny personality. She prefers to stay near the back of the fight, lending assistance with her long range attacks. Variants *Mystic Flower *Power Flower *Fire Flower *Shadow Flower *Metal Petal *Sun Pharaoh *Alien Flower Primary Weapon Sun Pulse is the Sunflower's main attack. It shoots out a quick, small beam that can be fired many times to take down Zombies. It has 50 ammo (60 when upgraded). Despite it being weak, it is quite accurate and easy to control. It deals seven (eight when upgraded) impact damage and nine (ten when upgraded) critical damage close or mid range; five (seven when upgraded) impact damage and seven (nine when upgraded) critical damage long range. Abilities Weapon Upgrades Photosynthesis Upgrade Converts sunlight into extra energy that helps her reload faster. Extra Sunlight! Extended sun tanning session results in increased sunlight ammo capacity. Super Nova Sunlight Converts the power of the sun into a more damaging sun pulse. Strategies As Sunflower Sunflowers are generally best used as a support class. When teaming up, Sunflowers should be distributed somewhat equally, with at least one Sunflower in every group. When healing allies, Sunflower should try to prioritize the plants more in need of healing than others, but should also take into consideration how much damage possibly inflicted those in need of healing. Chompers are better to heal than Peashooters, and Peashooters are better to heal than Cacti. With Sunflower The Sunflower is perhaps among the weaker of the regular plants, so backing it up when a firefight breaks out is generally a must. A Chomper can serve as a distraction to zombies, allowing the Sunflower to heal others, or get rooted and assist the Chomper. Against Sunflower When ambushing an enemy, Sunflowers are possibly one of the first targets because of the power they have to heal their allies. Removing them immediately is suggested, but keeping them around and focusing on the more troublesome Chompers or Cacti also works. Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Sunflower is a vital class due to their healing ability. Since Sunflower can heal, it is essential to heal any damaged plants or potted plants to keep them alive, especially Heal Flowers. Your main goal in Garden Ops is to provide healing support with Heal Beam and Heal Flower. In combat, Sunflower is physically weak but accurate and its Sunbeam ability is powerful making it a good offense support. The main disadvantages of Sunflower is its low health. Beware that Sunflower is easy to be vanquished by most zombies. Team Vanquish In Team Vanquish, Sunflowers are game-changing, due to points being taken away from the zombies for revived plants. The Sunflower can revive fallen plants far faster than other types of plants. Sunflower could sneak around the battlefield, healing plants, avoiding the zombies altogether. Or, Sunflower could stick around other, stronger plants, healing them when they get hurt. The Heal Flower is of very good use for multitasking. Sunflower could be over reviving and healing plants at one spot, while the heal flower takes care of injured plants that come across it. The Sunflower should only use its Sunbeam ability at close range, in order to avoid unwanted attention from other zombies. Gallery images (54) 6543.jpg|Customzing a Mystic Flower. Images (56).jpg|A Sunflower putting down a Heal Flower. HEALBEWAM.png|Heal Beam ability. 1970678_10152060066218214_1257980402_n.jpg|A Sunflower using Solar Flare Beam. SUNNJOTFULLABILI.png|Sunflower's abilities. Sunflower PVZGW.jpeg|The Sunflower in the Stickerbook. INCOMING!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|A Sunflower about to fire to a Foot Soldier. Customization 980x-1-.jpg|All accessories of Sunflower. 980x-1- (25).jpg|All hats. 980x-1- (26).jpg|All organics. 980x-1- (69).jpg|All gestures Videos Sunflower Variants Guide|Sunflower variants PvZ Garden Warfare Sunflower Breakdown|Gameplay Trivia *Sunflower is one of the only plants to have freckles, along with Plasma Pea. *The Sunflower is one of only three plants to be in all ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games, the others being the Peashooter and Wall-nut. **However, Wall-nut is only seen as apart of one of the Cactus' abilities. *In the Promotional Gameplay, the Sunflower has an Automatic Ability in what appears to be Sundrops that fall from the back of her neck every few seconds. These Sundrops probably heal teammates much like the Heal Flower. It must have been removed during development probably because it will be too overpowering for the Sunflower to be able to heal teammates even when she is not doing anything or while she is using her Sunbeam or Solar Flare Beam abilities. *The Sunflower has the lowest number of variants out of all plants. *There was an image with the Sunflower in it and the words read Petal of Honor, a pun and parody of Medal of Honor, a World War II-related first-person shooter game also from Electronic Arts. **Also in another promotional image, it appears with a Hot Rod Chomper and there are words that read Need for Seed a pun and parody of Need for Speed, a racing-related game from Electronic Arts. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Playable Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Healing Plants